


На чашечке из под горячего шоколада.

by Panteleimon



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor appears literally for two phrases, F/F, Galaxy Gals, Gen, Kinda?, almost coffeeshop!AU, nah, Коннор произносит всего две фразы, почти кофешоп!АУ но такое себе на пол шишечки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panteleimon/pseuds/Panteleimon
Summary: В своей жизни Зои ненавидит лишь две вещи : хреновую погоду и уж слишком высокие горки в парках аттракционов. Окей, оговорка по поводу первого : Зои любит в хреновую погоду сидеть дома, завернувшись в одеялко, с сериальчиком на мониторе ноутбука и с чашкой горяченького кофе в руках. Но не быть в хреновую погоду на улице. Нет, спасибо.Алана любит свою работу. Точнее, работы. Понянчиться с соседскими ребятишками в выходные? Однако отличная идея, они ведь замечательные дети, а ещё на них можно опробовать свои знания и навыки в области воспитания. После школы отработать полсмены в местной кофейне три-четыре раза в неделю? Почему бы и да?!





	На чашечке из под горячего шоколада.

**Author's Note:**

> посвящаю моему утёнку По, спасибо за посиделки, кубы и ожидание.  
> Spirit Mom, ты ждала этого слишком долго.  
> a так же моей работе, CoffeeBox и Simple Coffee, за экспириенс.
> 
> бета – sunnyblowball  
> в тексте указан номер American Hot Pizza.
> 
> maybe one day I'll translate it into english, but in that case i desperately need help.

В своей жизни Зои ненавидит лишь две вещи : хреновую погоду и уж слишком высокие горки в парках аттракционов. Окей, оговорка по поводу первого : Зои любит в хреновую погоду сидеть дома, завернувшись в одеялко, с сериальчиком на мониторе ноутбука и с чашкой горяченького кофе в руках. Но не быть в хреновую погоду на улице. Нет, спасибо. Не прикольно. Ну а второе… Когда ты маленькая девочка и у тебя есть классный старший брат, который обожает американские горки и большие карусели, то ты тоже их обожаешь, потому что, ну, эм, оно так работает?  
И чёрт бы побрал Оливию Патель, младшую сестру Сабрины Патель, захотеть научиться играть на гитаре. И чёрт бы побрал доброе сердце Зои, ибо иначе она бы не предложила свою кандидатуру в качестве, может, не профессионального учителя, но хотя бы дам-самые-азы, научу-играть-Wonderwall-и-не-возьму-за-это-никакую-плату. Только вот в тот судьбоносный день, когда в Зои бил фонтан добродушия и предприимчивости, она не знала, что 1. Оливия живёт на ровно противоположной, блин, части города, и 2. в день, когда они назначат первое занятие, лить будет как из ведра. И ладно посидеть у друзей дома, побренчать на гитаре и даже перекусить (ох уж эти отчаянные домохозяйки и их цель “накормить всех”), но домой тоже надо как-то возвращаться. И чёрт бы побрал всё, на чем стоит мир, ибо ну чё за хрень, именно в этот день Зои согласилась на “да, я тебя подброшу”, а не села за руль собственной машины. Тотальный отстой.  
И теперь, сжав всю свою волю в кулак и поплотнее закутавшись в осеннюю куртку, Зои отправилась домой.

  
Алана любит себя и свою жизнь. Да, временами нелегко сохранять высокую продуктивность и не срехнуться к чертям собачьим, но… когда в твоей жизни куча классных событий и тебе есть, о чем рассказать, оно того стоит. Все же хотят интересно жить, верно?  
Алана любит школу и дополнительные занятия. Чем больше ты знаешь и умеешь, чем больше ты _эрудирован_ , тем скорее у тебя будет шанс воспользоваться знаниями и навыками на практике. А ещё найти тему для разговора с _любым_ человеком, что тоже плюс.  
И Алана любит свою работу. Точнее, работы. Понянчиться с соседскими ребятишками в выходные? Однако отличная идея, они ведь замечательные дети, а ещё на них можно опробовать свои знания и навыки в области воспитания. После школы отработать полсмены в местной кофейне три-четыре раза в неделю? Почему бы и да?! Деньги лишними не бывают, да и в кофейне можно встретить множество интересных людей.  
Но, проходя собеседование на должность баристы, Алана не учла один факт. Когда ты lesbian disaster и panestetic wrek, работать в месте, где за сутки проходит пара сотен внешне привлекательных с точки зрения патриархального капиталистического общества людей, станет для тебя не благословением, а проклятием. Потому что НУ ПОЧЕМУ ЛЮДИ ТАКИЕ КРАСИВЫЕ?!  
Но в остальном Алана абсолютно всем в своей жизни довольна. Чему тут быть недовольной…

  
Спустя один поплывший макияж и тридцать минут, перед Зои встал вопрос : зайти в ближайшую кафешку, заказать себе горяченького кофейку, ибо дождь высосал из неё все жизненные силы и тепло, и попытать удачи и вызвонить кого-нибудь из родных, чтобы они в такую погоду выползли из дома и подобрали её на машине, или же вызвать такси, но остаться ждать на улице, ибо зайти в какое-то заведение и стоять поблизости от выхода в ожидании такси как-то… неловко. Не то чтобы у Зои были с этим проблемы, но всё равно не сильно хочется.  
Наступив в очередную лужу (ибо надо под ноги смотреть, а не в облаках витать, дурёха!), Зои всё же решила, что вариант с кофе в тепле и уюте стоит своих денег (и нервов).

  
Вообще, работать в кофейне – идеальное занятие, если вы не испытываете острой ненависти к людям и если вам не жаль свои колени. Солнечный денёк – народ идёт за милкшейками и холодным кофе. Пасмурный и мерзкий денёк – пряный чай и какао, сегодня ваш выход! И пусть в первый вариант всё такое расслабленное и приятное, Алане по душе больше второй, ибо посетители заходят в кофейню и остаются, а не берут стаканчики с собой. Везде какие-то переговоры, шум, гам, с коллегой за эспрессо-машиной, пока выполняете заказ, можно поболтать о насущном, да и в целом в кофейне царит атмосфера дружеского уюта.

– Алана Бек?

Обернувшись на знакомый голос, Алана увидела по ту сторону кассы неповторимую и очень _промокшую_ Зои Мёрфи. Несколько локонов каштановых волос, выбившихся из-под капюшона, свисали по обеим сторонам лица девушки мокрыми сосульками. Под голубыми глазами расплылись мазки очевидно не водостойкой туши, а на щеках красовались румяна, приобретённые явно естественным путём, а не при помощи косметички. И даже сейчас, когда Зои напоминала, скорее, бездомного котёнка, чем человека, Алана вспомнила, почему работать в кофейне иногда проклятие.

  
– О, Зои! Не ожидала тебя увидеть!

Эти тёмные косички, связанные в конский хвост, Зои узнает из тысячи, особенно учитывая тот факт, что она каждый будний день замечает их в школьных коридорах.

– Эм, я тебя тоже! Не думала, что у тебя есть время на работу между всеми занятиями и домашкой…

– Вопреки всеобщему заблуждению, у меня есть свободное время! – смеясь, ответила бариста, и Зои почувствовала, что краснеет уже не из-за тепла в помещении. – Но сейчас явно не оно… Что-то возьмёшь?

И вправду, главная причина и цель, за которой Зои вообще зашла в первый попавшийся на пути кофешоп.

– Да, можно мне большой капучино с сиропом айриш и корицей? Если я сейчас не выпью чего-нибудь сладкого и горячего, то либо убью кого-нибудь, либо умру сама.

– Не поздновато ли для двойной дозы эспрессо? Это может плохо повлиять на качество твоего сна и на сердечно-сосудистую систему.

– Тогда что ты можешь предложить?

Задумавшись, что одновременно сладкое (но не слишком, ибо много сладкого тоже не полезно для здоровья) и горячее, Алана уткнулась в планшет, на котором отображались все позиции меню.

– Масала чай или, может быть, какао? Или если хочется чего-то поплотнее, то можно сделать горячий шоколад.

– Давай тогда его, – согласилась с последним предложением Зои, и, расплатившись, решила занять только что освободившийся столик у окна.

Выудив из кармана телефон, чтобы написать СМС кому-нибудь из родных, чтобы они подобрали её на машине (хотя, скорее всего, из доступных вариантов остаётся только лишь брат. Отец либо в пути с работы, либо только что с неё вернулся домой и из дома теперь ни ногой; мать в процессе приготовления ужина и не может бросить процесс на середине; а Коннор… может быть где угодно, занят чем угодно, в каком угодно состоянии… так что есть шанс, что он не будет мудаком и сделает одолжение любимой младшей сестре и спасёт её как Ной версия 2.0), Зои решила проверить список своих сохранённых контактов на наличие номера Аланы, ибо как-то пару раз они переписывались по каким-то школьным делам, но остались лишь добрыми знакомыми. Так, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. А жаль. И жаль вдвойне, ибо знакомого имени в списке контактов не оказалось.

 **To : Brohemian Rhapsody**  
**From : Zoedberg**  
Код жёлтый, мне нужна твоя одежда и мотоцикл. Точнее, ты сам и за рулём.

 **From : Brohemian Rhapsody**  
**To : Zoedberg**  
что  
почему  
зачем  
за что  
в чем моя выгода

 **To : Brohemian Rhapsody**  
**From : Zoedberg**  
+5 очков к образу хорошего брата и возможность улизнуть с семейного ужина по уважительной причине?

 **From : Brohemian Rhapsody**  
**To : Zoedberg**  
аргумент  
ладно  
скинь мне свою локацию. я напишу, как буду рядом

_“Серьёзно? Так просто?!”_

  
Один из минусов бытия социально активным человеком – люди не верят в то, что ты можешь быть интровертом или стесняться с кем-то заговорить. “Что?! Тебе неловко начать разговор с милой девушкой? Но ты же можешь без проблем выступить перед толпой!” Но подвешенный язык и уровень уверенности в себе – это несколько разные штуки, и Алана Бек знает об этом лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.  
Но, с другой стороны, у бытия социально активным человеком есть и свои плюсы. Помимо очевидных, один из них – ты можешь легко засталкерить кого угодно, и это, скорее всего, сойдёт тебе с рук (если ты не нарушаешь границы, разумеется). Если ты знаешь хотя бы просто имя человека, то спасибо святому Гуглу и алюминь, ты, можно сказать, автоматически знаешь фейсбук этого человека, инстаграм, номер телефона, емейл и прочее… Прелести глобализации.  
Теперь же, сделав и отнеся горячий шоколад к его месту назначения, Алана ощущала все плюсы и минусы своего бытия разом. С одной стороны, ну вот же, у тебя даже есть переписка с Зои Мёрфи, и вы вроде как не совсем чужие люди. Но, с другой стороны, а что написать? “Эй, знаешь, ты очень милая, давай как-нибудь пообщаемся?” Нет, можно, конечно, но всё равно как-то… неловко. Как не выглядеть навязчиво? А что, если возобновления переписка будет совсем не к месту? Святой дедушка Карнеги, помоги!

  
Буквально в нескольких метрах от Аланы и неведомо для неё, потягивая горячий шоколад, Зои Мёрфи задавалась абсолютно теми же вопросами.  
_“У неё наверняка настоящий АД в диалогах, моё сообщение просто утонет в других обновлённых переписках! И о чем мне написать? “Хэй, Алана, офигенный шоко! И ты тоже!”? О нет, это тупо. Да и может ли она пользоваться телефоном во время работы? Отбой тревоги, она онлайн. ТРЕВОГА, КОД КРАСНЫЙ, ОНА ОНЛАЙН! А вдруг она может проверить, кто просматривает её профиль прямо сейчас? Ооооооо нет, это будет выглядеть супер стрёмно!”_ – заблокировав телефон и отложив его в сторону, Зои смущенно закрыла ладонями лицо и тихонько взвыла. Почему взаимодействовать с людьми и быть подростком так сложно? Почему в реальной жизни нельзя сделать что-то вроде статуса “этот пользователь хочет пообщаться конкретно с вами”? Господь? Эволюция? Тут миллионы людей по всему миру ежедневно страдают от тревоги и неоправданных ожиданий, не планируете с этим ничего сделать?  
Лежащий на столе телефон вздрогнул, засветился одним входящим сообщением и брякнул мелодию “this action will have consequences” (спасибо незнаком_цу (?) из интернета, идея на 5+).

 **From : Brohemian Rhapsody**  
**To : Zoedberg**  
минут через пять выходи

 _“Итак, Зои Мёрфи, у тебя есть пять минут на то, чтобы придумать и осуществить социально приемлемый подкат к мало, но всё же знакомой девушке. Дерзай”._  
Зои могла бы оставить сообщение на салфетке, но для этого нужно отыскать в сумке ручку, а это займёт время, и если она не успеет, то через пять минут Коннор начнёт отправлять тонны тупых сообщений и затем всю поездку до дома будет бубнить, какая Зои нерасторопная.  
И если у кого-то в условиях ограниченного времени мозг отключается, то у кого-то наоборот обнаруживаются неожиданные источники креативности. И, видимо, Зои относится ко второму типу людей, ибо её посетила великолепная идея… оставить сообщение прямо на чашке из-под шоколада. Нет, ну а что? Тонкий слой на стенке достаточно плотный, не такой, как у кофе, так что сообщение будет читаемым и проживёт до ближайшей раковины точно.  
Как можно быстрее (но всё равно достаточно аккуратно, по собственным меркам прекрасного) Зои кончиком ложки написала краткое сообщение, а затем накинула на себя куртку, не застегивая, схватила свои вещи и пулей вылетела из кофейни, боясь стать свидетельницей собственного фиаско.  
Благо, Коннор припарковался буквально напротив выхода, и, судя по удивлённому выражению лица, бычку в руках и промокшему капюшону, он стоял здесь уже не первую минуту.

– Ты написал мне уже припарковавшись?

– Бинго.

Для того, чтобы выбросить окурок, ему пришлось пройтись от машины до дверей кофейни, так как мусорить нехорошо, а локация мусорки зафиксирована в пространстве, и Коннор не самый меткий человек на свете, учитывая погрешности на ветер и дождь. Тем временем Зои уже успела забраться в машину.

– Поверь мне, я видел сотни эмоций на лице Аланы Бек, – садясь за водительское сидение, сказал Коннор. – Но такое удивление – ещё ни разу. Ты там что, ручку от кружки отгрызла?

– Ну, не совсем…

  
**«8(912)232-26-02**  
**Позвони мне как-нибудь**  
**Зои ⭐️»**

**To : Zoe ⭐️**  
**From : Alana Beck**  
Нет, я, конечно, видела много чего-то подобного в ромкомах, но твоя креативность их всех превосходит.

 **From : Zoe ⭐️**  
**To : BAlana 🍌**  
Рада, что мне удалось тебя впечатлить! Итак, до скольки у тебя смена :) ?


End file.
